Sexy Skype
by CookiesHime
Summary: Sasuke est loin en voyage d'affaire, Naruto est seul et désespéré à la maison. un mois et demi sans sport de chambre, et Sasuke qui est retenue là-bas par un vieux pervers... Et si il y avait un moyen de pouvoir arranger sa ? Merci les nouvelles technologie. UA NaruSasu


Bonjour ou bonsoir à toutes ! (comment je me crois trop dans un one-man show) Je vous propose aujourd'hui un petit One-shot lime. Tranquilou en mode Yolo Ok je me calme. J'ai eue l'iée de cet OS en regardant une image sur Facebook. Et POUF ! J'ai ouvert OpenOffice (parce que mon niveau de pauvreté me fait écrire gratuit partout dans mes recherches de logiciels) Et je me suis mise à écrire alors à l'instant même je ne sais pas si je l'aurais fini à temps mah BREF ! Enjoy !

Disclaimer / les personnages de_ Naruto _et _Naruto Shippuden _Appartiennent à _Masashi Kishimoto._

Rating : _M_

o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o88o8o

Naruto était peintre, travaillais chez lui, à peu près quand il le voulait, et c'était sa passion, il adorait peindre, c'était toute sa vie, enfin la moitié y'avais les ramens, et … Son copain, Ok le tièr bon il ne pouvais pas mesurer à quel point la peinture, les ramens et l'amour de sa vie comptaient pour lui. Après tout il à toujours été nul en maths. Et pourquoi vouloir se compliquerla vie, il était heureux, enfin pas trop en ce moment, il avait besoin de son copain, mais il n'était pas là.

Sasuke Uchiha était un homme d'affaire, il avait récupèré la société de son père, à sa mort. Pourquoi pas son grand frère ? Il était prof d'art, c'était grâce à lui qu'il avait rencontré le talentueux peintre qu'était son copain. On va dire qu'il aimait son travail c'est vrai il pouvait être aussi méchant et prétencieux qu'il le voulait c'était lui le grand patron. C'était un dictateur, mais il s'en fichait, il voulait les meilleurs, ceux qui ne se plaingaient pas sur leurs lieux de travail et qui pensait à autre chose que le travail sur le lieux de travail. Par example si son copain avait été un de ses employé -ce qui à faillit arriver- il n'aurait pas tenu une journée. En clair Sasuke aimait son travail mais aujourd'hui il était un peu fatigué, il était en voyage d'affaires à New York depuis déjà une semaine, c'était pour un contract avec une autre entreprise Orochimaru style, et déjà le mec qui possèdait cet entreprise était particulièrement écoeurant et en plus il faisait trainer l'affaire, il avait rarement été posé tranquilement chez lui avec son copain, ou dans la chambre à faire hurler les pieds du lit et sont copain même si lui aussi hurlait beaucoup. Et sa commençait à l'énerver, le manque de sexe le rendait plus cruel et méchant envers ses employés que prétencieux. C'était l'après-midi et Sasuke se trouvait encore dans le bureau du vieu dégueulasse qui le détaillait de haut en bas c'était un pervers, et il avait l'air de trop apprécier la présence de Sasuke à ses cotés. Heureusement la discussion de la journée touchait à sa fin.

-Merci de m'avoir encore donné un peu de votre temps Monsieur Uchiha Sourit l'homme à la peau encore plus pâle que celle de Sasuke.

-J'espère que cette discussion à fait avancer les affaires.

Ils se serrèrent la main puis Sasuke sorti et retourna à son hôtel.

Assis sur son lit il ouvrit son ordinateur et vit son copain déconnecté de Skype, il devait enre trainer avec ses amis.

Il soupira puis se laissa tomber sur le grand lit.

-On auraient eu tellement de place pour faire l'amour ici …

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

C'était l'après-midi et Sasuke n'était toujours pas connecté sur Skype, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'était pas joignable, il s'affalla sur le canapé et soupira, il lui manquait tellement. Son téléphone vibra, c'était Sakura, il répondit d'un « allo » ennuyé.

-Tu vas mal toi.

Lui répondit Sakura, s'inquiètant un peu

-Sasuke, j'en aie marre il me manque trop

Naruto avait la voix supliante comme si il suppliat Sakura de faire apparaître Sasuke en tenue de père noël sexy juste devant chez lui.

-Viens t'amuser avec nous.

-J'aime pas boire sans Sasuke pour me surveiller ou s'occuper de moi à la maison j'ai peur de faire une connerie.

-Pas de bar, pas de boite, un restaut de ramens, chez Ichiraku ?

-OK

-On t'attends au parc à coté.

Naruto se leva et pris une douche rapide avant de mettre un t-shirt orange et un jean bleu marine des chaussures oranges.

Il couru jusqu'au parc qui n'était pas bien loin de là u il habitais et y trouva pour l'instant juste Sakura et Kiba, qui se chamaillaient comme d'habitude. Naruto couru dans leurs direction.

-Kiba je ne veux pas t'entendre !

-Je te donnais des conseils !

-Justement !

Kiba grogna et Naruto les interpella, il fit la bise à Sakura et un « brofist » à Kiba

-Quoi de neuf ?

S'exclama Kiba à l'intention de son ami blond

-Sasuke est pas là …

Naruto baissa la tête déprimé

-Il revient quand ?

Cette fois-si c'est Sakura qui avait parlée.

-Il ne sait pas lui-même apparement le vieux fou qui veux collaborer avec lui prend tout son temps.

-Et si il te trompais

Naruto leva soudain la tête une expression d'effroi sur le visage, non ce que Kiba avait craché ne pouvait être vrai.

-KIBA !

Sakura frappa Kiba

-Mais c'est vrai ! Ce mec est un bâtard prétencieux !

-Sasuke aime Naruto ! Et l'inverse !

-Oui Sakura à raison … Je crois.

Les yeux de Naruto s'assombrirent.

-Écoute Naruto ne crois pas une microseconde ce que Kiba a dit, c'est un idiot personne ne l'écoute, il pathétique tu te souviens ?

-Ouais

Avais soupiré Naruto

-Sasuke reviendra très vite okay ?

Sakura posa sa main sur l'épaule de Naruto pour donner un peu plus de poids au ton rassurant de sa voix.

-Une affaire n'a jamais duré aussi longtemps, c'est lui-même qui l'a dit.

-Et il le disait pour s'excuser ! Pas seulement pour se plaindre tu le connais n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Cesse de t'inquièter pour _rien_ d'accord ?

Sakura avait insitée sur le rien en jetant un regard noir à Kiba.

Ino arriva, quelques minutes après, accompagnée de Shikamaru les mains dans les poches, Chôji les rejoindrais après au restaurent, et Temari arriva à son tour quelques minutes après Shikamaru et Ino

Ils étaient allés au restaurent.

Ils s'installèrent à leurs places.

-Alors apparement Naruto va mal c'est sa ?

Avait commencée Ino

-Oui.

Répondit juste Naruto, Sakura pris donc le relais.

-Le voyage d'affaire de Sasuke prends plus de temps et sa déprime Naruto. Et Kiba n'a pas aidé

-Qu'est-ce qu'il à encore fait !

Temari avait coupé la parole à Ino qui apparement voulait dire la même chose.

-Il à mit dans la tête de Naruto que Sasuke le trompait peut être.

Temari mit une claque dérrière la tête de Kiba.

-Crétin ! C'est impossible ! Sasuke s'est déguiser en Pikachu pour conquérir Naruto ! En Pikachu !

-C'est pas sa qui stresse Naruto, il à trop confiance en Sasuke, tellement que parfois sa fait peur.

Intervint Ino.

-C'est quoi alors ?

L'interrogea Naruto.

Ino regarda Sakura et Temari dans les yeux et elles répondirent d'une même voix

-Le sexe.

Naruto Rougit

-Sa fait comien de temps Naruto ?

Shikamaru souffla « Qu'est-ce que je fou là »

-Un mois et demi.

Chuchota Naruto assez timide, sur ce sujet.

-QUOI ?! UN MOIS ET DEMI SANS SEXE ?

Crièrent les trois filles.

-Ouah ! Déjà que t'a pris du temps pour te faire dépuceler.

Avait rajoutée Temari.

Naruto cria un « Les filles » offusqué.

-Mais il est presque jamais, là et quand il reviens c'est pour fire ses valises et repartir.

-T'a pas un truc toi ? Saï aussi il passe beaucoup de temps à l'étranger

-Hum Oui …

Fit timidement Sakura les joues un peu roses

-C'est quoi ?

Ino et Temari très intéressée, surtout après avoir vue le visage rouge de leur amie

-Skype.

-Et ?

Répondit cette fois-ci Naruto.

-On se masturbe l'un devant l'autre sur skype.

-Oh ! Bien penser ma petite Sakura !

Temari jeta un regard insitant à Shikamaru qui grogna un « même pas en rêve » grincheux.

Les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent. Jamais il ne pourrait faire sa, et Sasuke n'acceptera jamais.

-Jamais Sasuke voudra faire sa !

-Si il est poussé à bout sexuellement, si.

-Mais la question est toi tu est capable de le faire ?

Une serveuse posa leurs commande devant eux et partie.

-Alors Naruto ?

Continua Temari.

-Peut-être

-Y'a pas de peut-être Naruto tu veux baiser ?

-Oui

Répondit timidement Naruto, Shikamaru lui leva les yeux au ciel, il savait déjà ce que Temari allait faire.

-J'AI RIEN ENTENDUE PETITE BITE ! TU VEUX BAISER ?

-OUI !

-TU VEUX JOUÏR COMME JAMAIS CE SOIR ?!

-OUI !

Le patron du restaurent arriva.

-S'il vous plaît pas ce soir ! Vous savez quoi ? Je vous met tout sa à emporter et je vous fais une remise mais partez.

Le groupe d'ami se regarda dans le yeux.

-Marché conclu !

Fit Ino.

Ils sortirent du restaurent.

Temari attira Naruto à elle et le giffla

-MAIS T'ES MALADE !

-N'oubli pas ton objectif ce soir ok ?

-Pourquoi tu m'a gifflé ?

Naruto eu pour seule réponse un sourire et une acolade.

Naruto rentra chez lui en courant, les ramens seraient sûrement foutu. Arrivé il ferma la porte à clé. Il ferma les fenêtres, et s'enferma dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Sasuke. Il alluma l'ordinateur et cliqua sur Skype. Sasuke était connecté ! Il passa un appel vidéo, et Sasuke répondit presque immédiatement.

-Fatigué ?

Commença Naruto.

-Ce vieux perver me fait peur, j'ai l'impression que je ne sortirait jamais de la New York de merde.

-Tu me manque.

Souffla Naruto un sourire tendre

-Toi aussi.

-J'ai-

-Le lit de l'hôtel est plus grand que le notre.

-Ah ouais ?!

Sasuke ne lui parlait jamais de l'hôtel

-Il faudra qu'on en trouve un aussi grand t'imagine tout ce qu'on pourra faire dessus ?

-Ouais.

-J'ai envie de toi maintenant.

L'intensité dans le regard de Sasuke, fit frissoner Naruto.

-Je sais comment combler cette envie.

Sasuke ouvrit grands les yeux étonné par le ton et la réponse de Naruto.

-Comment ?

Naruto enleva son t-shirt, et commença à se caresser le torse s'attardant parfois sur ses tétons

-Attends, t'es sérieux ?

Sasuke eu comme réponse un gémissement et un

-Tu te sens capable de faire pareil ?

Sensuel.

-Challenge accepted.

Sasuke commença lui aussi à se déshabiller, à se caresser, les gémissements de Naruto faisaient écho aux siens, Puis Naruto ouvrit sa ceinture, et fit déscendre son pantalon il se caressa les cuisses, et l'intérieur des cuisses d'une mains tendit que de l'autre il suçait son index, Sasuke en fit de même il ouvrit sa ceinture, descendit son pantalonse caressa les cuisses, puis l'intérieur des cuisses. Lun était écxité par les gémissements de l'autre et l'autre par le gémissments de l'un. Sasuke decnedit son caleçon et commença à se masturber, Naruto entendait les gémissements de Sasuke se faire plus forts encore. Il réussi à articuler un « Tricheur ». Sasuke le regarda il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Et répondit « J- Je ne triche pah je joue juste dans une autre cours » Et il jouit dans sa main. Naruto failli craqueren entandant la voix dans son amant dans la jouissance mais non il continua à se caresser, Et il abanbonna il pris son sexe en main et commença à se masturber. Sasuke émergea de sa jouïsssance, et s'allgea sur le dos, il se placa de manière à voir l'écran. Il ramena ses pieds en arrière et écarta les jambes. Il prit son index le suçota et le présenta à son intimité, il le joua autour avant de le faire pénétrer à l'intérieur, devant cette vision Naruto faillit jouïr tout de suite. Puis il le fit entrer et ressortir puis ajouta un deuxième doigt, et un troisième. Sa respiration était compliquée, ses gémissements plus fort et plus nombreux. Il touchait ce point si sensible en lui à chaques fois, Naruto n'était pas mieux de son côté.

-Naruto.

Sasuke commença à gémir son nom de plus en plus fort et Naruto pareil. Ils allaient exploxer, la jouissance était proche et allait être violente.

Et elle arriva, ils jouirent en même temps, ils se cabrèrent sur leurs lits, il virent noir un instant divinrent sourds et presque muet.

Il chuchotèrent un «Je t'aime » passionné.

Suite à sa ils avient discutés toute la nuit, le lendemain à 9 heures Sasuke eu rendez-vous avec Orochimaru, il avait encore plus envie d'être pris sauvagement par son copain Aussi il avait dit.

« Sa fait un semaine de trop que je suis ic Orochimaru-san. J'ai d'autres choses à faire que de subir vos fausses intérogations et que de répondre 5 fois aux mêmes questions alors je vais aller droit au but, on signe ou je m'en vais. »

Et ils avaient signés.

Naruto avait commencé une nouvelle toile et il en était fier.

Sasuke arriva le lendemain. Et ils avaient ratrappé le temps perdu, et acheter un nouveau lit la semaine suivante.

-Je crois que c'est pas si nul que je vienne pas avec toi en voyage d'affaire c'était sympa ce truc devanr la webcam. Sourit Naruto.

-Alors tu ne veux pas enir en Italie avec moi ?

-L'ITALIE ?! LES PATES LA CHAPELLE SIXTINE LE TOUR DE PISE ET TOUT LE TOUTIM ?!

-Oui

-SI ! JE VIENS ATTENDS-MOI !.

**FIN**

8o8o8o8oo8o8oo8oo8o8oo

VOILA ! J'espère que sa vous à plues ! Je vous fait de gros basoux ! Et n'oubliez pas de mettre une petite Reveiw ! C'est toujours sympa;)


End file.
